BBBUBOOM!
by PANDASPANDASPANDAS
Summary: Bubbles gets humiliated in class and guess who comes to comfort her?


It was normal day in the City of Townsville, no robots destroying the city, no 5 year old boys robbing banks, nothing! It gave the Powerpuff Girls a day to relax; that is if they didn't have to go to school today. As usual Blossom woke up first and got ready before her sisters were even awake. She read a few pages of her new book and decided it was time to wake up her sisters.

They three girls were ready by 7:00 A.M. which was 30 minutes before they normally did, because today was a special day that they wanted to be ready for. Today they had a math quiz on two-digit addition. Blossom of course was positive she would get an A+ as usual. Buttercup didn't really care what she got, she just wanted to get through school as fast as possible, but Bubbles on the other hand was really stressed out. She had been studying all night long but couldn't seem to get it right, she had even asked Blossom for help, but even she couldn't help her. Bubbles was almost certain that she would fail the quiz and have to repeat kindergarten! Okay so maybe this was a bit of an exaggeration, but Bubbles was still extremely nervous! Just then the Professor peaked in through the door, "are you girls ready for school?"

"Sure are!" Blossom responded excitedly.

"All right I'll see you girls later! Have fun and good luck on your quiz!"He exclaimed hugging all three of them. The girls gave their final goodbyes before blasting off to school.

The girls arrived at school earlier than usual and got settled at their desks. Just then, the Rowdyruff Boys walked in and sat down in their seats behind the girls. Bubbles glanced at Boomer to see him staring at her; he quickly looked away blushing in embarrassment. Everyone rushed in as the bell rang and Ms. Keane sat at her desk. "Okay everyone, turn in your homework and we'll get started on our quiz." Everyone rushed through their papers to find the reading homework they were assigned to do. Bubbles quickly rummaged through her binder when she saw something fall on the floor next to her. She picked it up to see what it was when her blue eyes widened. There in her hands was a drawing of two little kids with blue eyes and blonde hair. Hearts were drawn around them and the toddlers were holding hands. _What is this?_ Bubbles thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Boomer staring at the paper, his eyes widened in fear. Bubbles quickly put the paper in her backpack and turned her homework into Ms. Keane."Thank you, Bubbles," she said when Bubbles gave her the yellow paper.

"Okay class, it's time for our quiz, but before we start, why don't we have some practice? Bubbles would you like to come up and solve this problem for us?"

"Umm, n-no thank you Ms. Keane."

"Bubbles, come on, you can do it!" Ms. Keane encouraged.

"Okay," Bubbles said unwillingly.

Bubbles went up to the board looking at the problem. 45+15=

_Oh no, what do I do? _Bubbles thought.

"Umm, uhh, I don't know how to do it Ms. Keane."

"It's okay, at least try." Ms. Keane said encouragingly.

"OK…" Bubbles mumbled. She looked up at the board and glanced back to the students watching behind her. They were just staring at her, she was so nervous as she picked up a piece of chalk. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her face.

_I can do this. _She thought. Bubbles nervously worked out the problem and dropped the piece of white chalk onto the table beside her. Slowly she backed away from the problem.

_**45+15=50**_

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, taking in what she just wrote. Just then everyone started laughing, that is everyone except for her sisters, Ms. Keane, and surprisingly, Boomer. They all just gave her a look of empathy. Bubbles started to tear up and ran out of the classroom crying. She heard so many voices calling after her, but she just kept on running all the way to the girl's bathroom. She had been crying for quite a while now when she heard footsteps. She stopped crying and looked up, wiping her tears.

"Bubbles are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

Bubbles sniffled, "I'm fine, but umm, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh, wanted to see if you were okay," he said blushing and grinning shyly.

Bubbles smiled and said quietly," you're not supposed to be in the girl's bathroom."

He laughed a cute and embarrassed laugh, "I know, I was just worried about you."

"Thanks," Bubbles beamed. She kissed him on the cheek and looked away embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No! It's okay, I uh kind of liked it….and you," he said letting his hair covering his eyes.

"So, that drawing I found…"

"Yeah, I drew it," he said looking away.

"It was sweet," Bubbles said giggling.

"Thanks," Boomer said with a slight blush.

They looked at each other for a while then, finally, Boomer broke the silence.

"Umm, we should probably go back to class," Boomer said.

"Umm, yeah you're probably right," Bubbles agreed.

Boomer got up and helped Bubbles get up too. They walked hand in hand back to class taking their time so that they could talk along the way.

THE END


End file.
